Unexpected Blessings
by Wonder Pup Writes
Summary: After a one night stand with a college student, Park Chanyeol finds himself head over heels for the brown haired bombshell that is Gabrielle. Together,with the help on Chanyeols 11 hyungs, and Gabbi's 2 unnis, the two overcome hurdle after hurdle; All while EXO goes on tour, she tries to get her education, and the two of them fall even deeper in love.
1. Prologue

Dear FFF,

I apologize for the nasty long hiatus I went on. But, I have returned as a better writer, even better artist, and with new fandoms.

I have now fallen in love with: SHINee, Block B, Sophia the First (Don't even ask, it's too cute for life), EXO, and OC stuff. I kind of want to drop DBZ for right now but I do plan on coming back to Elizabeth a Very Lucky Girl sometime in the future. Until then, please enjoy my new stories.

Love,

PrincessPorsha

PS. This is gonna be super fluffy

Their Extraordinary Little Miracle

Character Background:

Alicia: 21 years old. Pretty tan skin, long brown curls, and light brown eyes. Alicia (who also goes by Ali) is the talented, yet kind of silly longtime friend of Gabrielle. The two first met in 9th grade and have not been apart since. Alicia made the journey to South Korea with Gabrielle after the two of them decided to attend Seoul University.

Lauren: 21 years old. Pretty dark skin, long red and brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Lauren is the crazy and loving longtime friend of Gabrielle, who also met her in 9th grade. She's a huge Kpop fan and never ever serious, despite her intelligence. She currently attends Louisiana State in the USA.

Gabrielle: 21 years old. Tall, long straight brown hair, and slightly slanted dark brown eyes (due to her heritage). Gabbi, is a sometimes serious, responsible person who is very careful but has a short fuse. She is going to be attending Seoul University alongside Alicia to pursue her dreams of becoming a pediatrician.

EXO and SHINee: (If you don't know about them and you're reading this story, you're kinda screwed XD but here's a link to help ya out. search?q=exo&oq=exo&aqs=chrome.0.69i59j69i60l3j69i59j69i61.488j0j4&sourceid=chrome&espv=210&es_sm=93&ie=UTF-8)

Shanice: 20 years old. Tall, big brown eyes that resemble her sister's. Gabrielle's little sister. The two are so close they might as well be best friends. She's a big hard rock fan and is slowing getting Gabbi into it as well.

Prologue: Unexpected Meetings

It was a chilly May afternoon. Gabbi carried her groceries back to her car, struggling with the cans of tomato sauce she had managed to score in the western food section. She was sure that she had the bags just fine, until the tip of her gym shoe got caught in a small hole in the pavement and she tripped, only to be caught in the arms of a tall muscular man. He looked down at her with concerned eyes as he helped her up. She blushed before looking up at him and bowing.

"Jwesonghamnida" she said turning darker when she noticed her apples on the ground. She stood as he still seemed to look concerned. The handsome man smiled at her, flashing perfect white teeth.

"Gwenchana?" he asked. She nodded, still blushing. He got down on his knees and help her picked up all of the apples and she too followed, face flushed from a mixture of the cool air and her clumsiness.

"I don't think I correctly introduced myself" she said, placing a badly bruised apple into her bag. He locked eyes with her and continued smiling.

"It's okay. My names Chanyeol" he said placing the three apples he had in his hand into her bag.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Gabrielle" she said looking around for any other apples. She sighed whens she noticed there weren't any before standing up and brushing her pants off. He too stood up, relieved that she didn't know who he was.

"You uh, sure have a lot of apples there" he joked, blushing slightly.

"I'm making apple pie for a presentation over at the college" she said, jamming her thumb in the direction of Seoul University where she was studying medicine to hopefully become a doctor soon.

"Jinja?" he said looking adorable as his mouth turned into an o.

"Yeah. What about you? Are you from around here?" she asked. She really doesn't know! he thought.

"Not really. My mom owns an italian restaurant and my dad has a cafe so I'm down here pretty often. I was just getting my friend a snack when I noticed that you were struggling and before I could ask to help you, you fell" he explained as she nodded.

"Well thanks for the help. I only have like 3 hours to make this pie and head back to school. It was good to meet you. And thanks for helping me with my slip up" she said with a slight laugh he nodded before taking one of her bags.

"I'll help you to your car so you don't fall" he said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks so much" she said, heading over to her black mini cooper. She unlocked the back before he opened it and gently set her bag inside as she did the same with the other two.

"Well this is goodbye for now. Have fun with the pie!" he said, winking at her before he walked away and making her heart pound with that dazzling smile of his.

"Annyeong!" She called and waved at him as he waved back before running off in a different direction. She placed her hand on her heavily beating heart as heat rose to her cheeks and she looked longingly in the direction he had disappeared into. As she drove back to her place, she couldn't resist thinking that she had seen him somewhere before...somewhere important. She shook her head, brushing off the dull memory before heading home.

Korean: Jwesonghamnida: Thank you (formal)

Gwenchana: Are you okay?

Annyeong: Goodbye/Hello

Sooo? What do you think? I worked really hard on this (I forgot it needed to make a prologue lol) and I will update soon! Please read and reply! THANKIES!


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meetings

Unexpected Meetings

Gabbi walked lazily to the Han River after another hard day at school. She tended to sit near the river before she would head to work, unknowingly being spied on by her crush. She plopped herself down onto a bench before she put one of her earbuds in and looked at the crashing waves on the shore. With a sigh she ran a hand through her hair and leaned back to relax.

"Hi there" Chanyeol said, peeking around the bench with a smile. She jumped before breathing a sigh of relief.

"You scared me!" she said, glaring at him. He bowed.

"Kamsahamnida" he said before gesturing to the bench. "May I sit?" She nodded as she turned her music off and scooted over enough to let him sit. He sat down next to her and stared off into the distance.

"I'm on fire" she mumbled, moving long hair out of her face. He snickered.

"The why not go inside?" He joked.

"I was thinking. I have to go to work in a couple hours and it's nice to relax after writing a 12 page paper." He nodded.

"That makes sense. Do you live close to here?" he asked. She gave him a questionable look.

"Uh not that far away."

"Ah, ah I understand." he said. "I didn't mean to be creepy or anything." She laughed before nodding.

"Ah, shit" she mumbled, looking down at her phone as she got a text message. He looked at her curiously.

"Wha?" he asked, looking really lazy.

"My friend who works with me is sick and wants to know if I can cover her shift" she said, before texting back. He frowned at her.

"You're leaving?" he asked, looking like a sad puppy. She nodded.

"Sorry Chanyeol" she said, standing to her feet and putting her phone in her coat pocket. "Duty calls."

"It's okay. I have to go to work too soon." he said, standing as well. She nodded.

"Well, I'll see you around" she said before he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I don't want to seem weird, but here" he said, digging in his pocket and handing her his number. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow before deciding that it would be much easier to just accept it. "If you wouldn't mind, please call or text me sometime."

"Alright" she said simply, taking his number and stuffing it into her pocket. "I'll see you around!" she said before running off to the parking lot to grab her car. He sighed, staring lovingly as she ran off into the horizon.

"Chanyeol?" D.O asked, waving his hand in front of his face and making him blink in surprise. Xiumin laughed at his expression.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up at his hyung. D.O shook his head.

"You're spacing out and we need to finish this shoot soon. Got that girl on your mind again?" Chanyeol blushed before he laughed nodding. Baekhyun shook his head.

"Really? You act like you've never been with a girl. It won't be long before you have to do your singles by the way" he said, brushing hair off of his forehead and plopping down next to him.

"Yeah but she's different from any other girl I've seen. Her skin is the color of light chocolate and her hair is so curly! She's got curves that would make any man drool…" he said, trailing off when he realized how hot his cheeks were. Suho laughed, coming over and patting Chanyeol on the head.

"I'm happy that he's finally hanging out with a girl. It's healthy to like girls." he said plopping cheese into his mouth from a nearby table. "Just put all that emotion into your expressions."

"Don't tell him that, he might get a boner or something" Kris teased, sipping water, making Kai die of laughter nearby. Chanyeol scoffed.

"Don't be an ass Kris" he said, before he jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Feeling embarrassed, he dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone and read the text message and smiled his signature smile when he noticed it was his crush who had decided to finally text him, a week after he had handed her his number by the Han River. The two struck up a conversation and in minutes they were laughing at each other's text messages and smiling brightly on both ends. It was definitely a good idea to have given her his number, he concluded.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Parties

Chapter 2: Unexpected Parties

It had been 6 weeks into Gabrielle's stay in Korea. In that time, she had somehow managed to score her own apartment overlooking the Han River, as well as gotten a job a local café and finally had her cat and dog brought over from America. Despite this long moving process, she and her friend Alicia had managed to pull it off. At the end of a rather long day at work, she plopped down on the couch in her and Alicia's apartment. She was full of left over pastries and coffee and ready for a nap, when a loud and flustered looking Alicia entered, slamming the door behind her.

"Gabbi I need booze" she said with a whine as she dumped her bags off onto the floor.

"I don't know what to tell you but goodness knows I don't have any. I just paid the rent and I've got just enough to buy gas and food for the next couple weeks. Not to mention, I start school next week I need to save." She said as she sat up and leaned against the arm of the sofa. Alicia stomped over to her before throwing herself onto the couch as well.

"I've got it. Let's go to the club!" she said moving long dark hair out of her face. Gabrielle shook her head.

"It's not a responsible thing to do. I have paperwork to do and you should too!"

"I can do it in the morning! Come on! What if we meet some hot guys? That would be awesome, right?" she replied.

"It would be…but I really need to focus on school Ali…how about this: We'll go to the club. You get your booze, I'll dance a little and then we go. 2 hours. That's it. You got it?" she said, standing to her feet. Alicia beamed.

"That's all the time I need! Thanks sis!" she almost flew off of the couch and into their bedroom. Gabrielle shook her head at her as she followed her in search of a dress to wear so they could get this over with.

20 minutes later, the two were dressed and ready to leave. Ali, who was tall and rather pale, wore a navy blue dress that came to her ankles with a large slit up the side. Gabbi was dressed in a rather long tan dress that showed an ample amount of cleavage. Her necklace hung into the sweetheart neckline and her earrings dangled almost to her shoulders. She had curled her hair slightly and wore light make up which made her beautiful eyes shimmer in the dim light of the bathroom.

"Ali! Are you ready or naw?" she asked, slipping on a pair of small heels. Alicia peeked around the corner with the keys secured in her hand.

"Yup! I call driving!" she said, brushing hair out of her face. She nodded and followed her out of the bathroom before Ali locked the door and the two headed downstairs to Gabbi's car. After a long dirve, the two ended up at one of the biggest clubs in all of Seoul, the Devil's Mouth. The line was almost around the building and it took the duo forever to find a parking space. Once they did however, the line had shortened slightly with a sigh, the two got at the end of the line and after 30 minutes, they finally got to the front where they presented their ID and were allowed in. The two were amazed at the size of the large main dance area. People were packed together grinding and dancing to whatever the DJ was playing. The music was so loud, Gabbi got an instant headache.

"ALI THE BAR IS OVER THERE" she yelled, pointing to her right where a large counter had people crowded around it. Alicia cocked her head to the side.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she yelled back. Gabbi face palmed before pulling her closer.

"I SAID THE BAR IS OVER THERE" she repeated pointing again. Ali nodded and got close to her ear.

"TEXT ME WHEN YOU'RE READY TO GO I'LL SEE YA THEN" she screamed before pushing through the crowd in search of booze. Gabbi on the other hand, immediately sought a quieter room as she wandered up a staircase that wasn't that far from her. She awkwardly wandered down a dark hallway. Most of the rooms were marked reserved so she kept going until she ran into a set of double doors. Since these doors weren't locked, she pushed them open and came across a deep red room whose music was similar to the music downstairs but not as loud. Here, many people lounged around and she found herself sitting at the slightly less crowded bar in a matter of minutes. She was rather surprised when the bar tender gave her a drink called moody blue. Looking down the bar, she spotted the man in question. Among all of the people who were also seated at this bar, a tall man with almost red orange hair and sunglasses peered back at her causing her to blush. Jumping back, she sipped it and couldn't resist the smile that formed on her face as she enjoyed the first taste of alcohol since she arrived in Korea. 20 minutes into her escape, she got a text from Ali saying that she had met a cute guy and she wanted to know where she had gone. Gabbi stood to her feet before sipping the last bit from the large glass and giving the sunglass protected stranger a slight nod before making her way back downstairs.

It only took an hour. In those short 60 minutes, Gabbi had danced with the sunglasses wearing stranger, found herself kissing him against the wall, and somehow ended up in the back of their car in a deep and passionate make out session. Despite the amount of alcohol in her blood, she was very aware of her actions and was quite proud of them. She had never scored a man so quickly.

"Uh, mister you've gotta stop" she said, readjusting her dress. He raised an eyebrow before he nodded and sat up. "I don't just sleep around with random guys, and especially after the first date. Shit, I don't even know your name!" she said. He blushed slightly before letting out a deep chuckle. He gave her a smile that she somehow, despite blurry vision slightly recognized, but couldn't tell from where.

"Don't worry about my name. Trust me, you already know it" he said, leaning in and planting kisses along her jawline, all the way down her chest, giving her little shivers. His kisses, which felt like fire to her cool skin, distracted her long enough for him to unzip her dress and before long, the two had begun their sexual escapades.

Well? Okay I know this is garbage but I had to XD.! This puts everything into place for Ali to do her own little thing and other ish to happen later. Well, please R&R its greatly appreciated!

~Hwaiting!~


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Sickness

I just want to take a moment and thank all of you that have taken the time out of your day to read my story! The more views it gets, the happier and more excited I am to come back and write another chapter! If I happen to get to 50 views I'll add a lemon chapter! But only if we get to 50! So let's make it happen!

Love, Wonder

Chapter 4: Unexpected Sickness

It had been a whole 3 months since Gabbi had slept with Chanyeol. The two had spoken about twice since then decided to distance themselves from one another. Gabbi was nearing the end her semester and was working on finals with her two best friends, Lauren and Alicia. The three of them sat at one of the many tables in a local cafe studying like mad.

"You know" Ali said, flipping through another page of notes. Lauren looked up curiously as Gabbi hummed. "There's this guy I met and I think I might start dating him soon" she said, a rather cute grin starting to show. Lauren smiled as well as Gabbi curiously peered over her glasses at them.

"Yeah? Who is he? How come we haven't met him, how old is he? What's his name? Where'd you meet? How did you meet? Is he tall? Short? Does he have glasses?" Lauren rambled until Gabbi tossed her Chemistry book at her.

"Can you just shut up and let her answer?" she asked. Lauren pouted before nodding.

"It's a secret, but I call him Lu. He's got dark brown eyes and pretty hair and skin and his eyes remind me of a deer's. He's a real sweetheart. Once, when I was getting coffee, he spilled the milk near me and I helped him clean it up and we hit it off" she said, giggling at the memory.

"What is this a romance novel?" Gabbi asked throwing a pencil at her, smacking Ali dead in her forehead.

"Shut up, you're just lonely" she said sticking her tongue out at her juvinily.

"I am not! Shut up!" she said, pouting before grasping her stomach as she felt a sharp pain run through it. "Shit, I don't think I should have eaten that candy on an empty stomach" she grumbled, feeling light headed and violently dizzy all of a sudden.

"That's what you get for being mean" Ali said with a smirk.

"STFU" she said as she groaned and the pain got worse.

"Ali I don't think she's kidding" Lauren said, watching her friend grow paler. "Lets take you to the doctor" she said, about to help her up before Gabbi fell to the ground, unconscious.

4 hours later, Gabbi awoke to find Lauren and Alicia on one side as well as Chanyeol, who she hadn't seen in about two weeks. She attempted to sit up only to be interrupted by a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"HaNeul! You're awake! How are you feeling?" he said, taking her small hand into his own.

"I feel like I got hit by a freight train…." she said placing a head on her forehead as she felt the room spin.

"You've been unconscious for almost 2 days. Lauren called me and told me you were here so I came. I've been here the whole time." he said, giving her a warm smile. "You're gonna be alright, it was just a minor faint caused by a lack of...what was it?" he asked, looking over at the two girls.

"Nutrients and low iron count" Ali corrected, giving the two of them a smile. "Lauren and I should probably head out for a sec so you two can have your privacy."

"But I wanna stay and make sure she's okay" Lauren said in a whiny voice causing Gabbi to clutch her head in pain. "Sorry husband wife."

"It's alright, just go ahead." And with that the duo quickly departed, letting the door click shut behind them. The two looked at one another. Chanyeol's eyes were red as if he had either been crying or missed a lot of sleep. His clothes were wrinkled and he wore a hoodie instead of a button up or a snap back. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What's got you so...frumpy looking?" she asked, reaching out to tug at the hood that was over his head, only to reveal the messy hair atop his head.

"I was so worried. The guys are going to kill me. I haven't been back to the dorm since I heard. I only left your side to talk to D.O and to go to the bathroom. I haven't even eaten" he said with a light chuckle. She remembered him mentioning a friend named Kyungsoo who he occasionally called D.O.

"So what's wrong with me anyway? I felt fine before. All I remember is Ali talking about that boy she likes so much...what was his name….Luhun….Luchan….I can't think of it." She said leaning back against the pillows. Chanyeol sighed loudly, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"It's Luhan jagi" he said causing her to immediately blush. He too blushed when he realized she wasn't laughing. He cleared his throat attempting to be serious. He placed both hands over her small ones again before helping her sit up. His dark irises focused on hers and vice versa. They stayed like that before Chanyeol couldn't bare it any longer."The people I told you I was working with…? They approved our relationship" he said, giving her a small smile.

She smiled back slightly before pouting. "Uh wait a minute. We haven't been out in a whole month. What makes you possibly think I want to date you?" she said, flicking his nose making him stick his tongue out.

"Yeah well, you didn't text me back that one time. If you would have, we could have gone out, but thats not the point right now!" he said waving his hands a bit too dramatically.

"Well maybe I was busy? And if not then what is this ever so important point!" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just that, the doctors checked you out when you came in and they noticed some odd things so they did a few tests and…" he said, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"What? Please don't tell me I have cancer or something." she said, her eyes wide in horror. He shook his head before locking eyes with her again.

"See you're kind of…" at that exact moment a short man with dark hair exited the bathroom drying his hands and rolling his eyes.

"Pregnant."

_Ooooooo curve ball! Who saw it coming and who never would have guessed this could have happened? Feel free to tell me in the comments! Thanks so much for reading guys!_

_~Hwaiting!~_


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Plans

Unexpected Plans

Gabbi scoffed as she looked in the mirror in her apartment. That whole thing about gaining weight during your pregnancy was bs. It was already month four and she had yet to gain more than a couple pounds. She barely had a baby bump to show but she knew she was pregnant. After she was informed, she promptly fainted again only to recover as that same man, who revealed himself to be D.O, splashed water on her face. He then explained to them how they would fix Chanyeol's little slip up. Abortion. Chanyeol had then flipped out with tears in his eyes about how this baby was his and there was no way in hell he was about to give it up for his image, the group, or what anyone else had to say about it, no matter how selfish he seemed. Gabbi quickly agreed that there was no way she would have an abortion either, stating that it was not only murder, it was their baby, a child they had both created with love and that was how it would be raised. D.O then offered the option of taking SM's idea and letting the two date. Somehow, over the last month the entertainment company had decided to allow the two to get married as soon as they ended their tour. Seeing as the baby wouldn't be born until sometime around March the coming year she wasn't worried.

After slipping on her pj's she climbed into her bed and clicked on her computer only to open skype and flop backwards onto her pillows.

"Are you asleep?" he asked on the other end once it had connected. She grinned at him before sitting up again.

"No. Just tired. School's murdering me!" she said making him chuckle.

"You'll do great though, I just know it. How's little Channie?" he asked grinning adorably as he said it. She rolled her eyes.

"SHE'S great! Missing HER daddy, but that's about it." she said a proud smirk on her face as she rubbed her nearly flat belly. He squinted at her.

"Okay first of all, its a boy who will be named Park Chan Yeol Jr, second of all, why aren't you fat?" he said leaning on his palms. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Uh no, its a little girl who I'm going to name Park Meiren. And I'm not fat because I'm not supposed to be thank you very much you insensitive pig" she said sticking her tongue out making Baekhyun, another one of Chanyeol's hyungs laugh in the background.

"Where's the god father?" she asked cheesing. D.O scoffed.

"Which one? The uncles who are also godparents, or the real godfathers?" he asked, pushing Chanyeol slightly to the side.

"The real ones, duh" she said, brushing wet curls from her face.

"Ohhh. I haven't seen Onew or Minho in about 3 days actually. You should give them a call!" he said before his face got serious. "I forgot I have something important to tell you."

"I got time, throw it at me umma" she said, calling him her nickname for him as he nodded.

"Well, about the baby, we've decided that if need be, we'll give her a place to stay here or there. Sehun kind of already bought him or her a crib and some other basic baby stuff. Chanyeol was saying how small your apartment was and how far away from the dorms you are...And I know you want to be close to the university so we don't want to make you move" he said as he watched her smile disappeared. "I know what to do with babies so it would be it good hands! We'll see if we can watch him or her while you're in school and if our local concerts aren't until night we can watch her all day! Plus I know her godfathers wouldn't mind watching her. We really want you to finish up your schooling and we don't want him or her to hinder that. Not saying he or she's a hinderance or anything... just consider it, alright?" he said, offering her a caring smile. She forced herself to smile and nodded back. "Have you told your mom yet?" he asked, making her smile instantly disappear.

"No not yet, and I really don't plan to. Chanyeol's mom took it really well however. His sister is excited to have a niece or nephew soon. She just wants us married as soon as possible. When you guys return, she said she wants us to get married. She started planning and everything!" she said with a giggle.

"That's great but Gabbi...You need to tell your mom." he said, still looking concerned.

"I'm not telling her anything until this baby's born. Maybe then I'll tell her." she mumbled as he nodded.

"How is he or she anyway? I'm betting it's going to be a girl" he said, making her grin.

"Yeah, I think so too."

What do you think? Please respond with comments and reviews ^^


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Wedding Drama

Unexpected Wedding Drama

The week Chanyeol had returned, HaNeul and him were to be married. Before he returned to Korea, Chanyeol's wonderfully generous mother had bought her a dress and rented a small chapel out for the day. She'd even gone as far to close her whole restaurant just to host their reception. Now standing in her wedding gown she was worried. Lauren and Ali were already dressed in their dresses. Shanice had arrived the night before and was currently getting into her maid of honor's dress. A few other friends from America had all showed up and Chanyeol's dear hyungs had decided to be the groomsmen, but Baekhyun had been picked to be best man because of how close the two of them were.

"Shanice" Gabbi asked, tapping her sister who was fixing her hair in the same mirror she was.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up.

"What did you do with your invitation…?" she asked. Shanice looked confused.

"I put it on the wall with the pictures of us, why?" she asked, looking up at her.

"Do you think my mom would have seen it?" she wondered yearning to nibble on her nails.

"She doesn't really look in my room to much, but I don't think so. It's kind of half hidden behind another picture anyway" she said, winding her long hair around the curling irons.

"Oh alright. I just got this weird feeling about it...Just checking"

2 hours later the couple was married. The ceremony had gone just as planned, though Gabbi had cried a bit too much during Chanyeol's vows and vice versa. The couple had their first dance, cut the cake, and was currently enjoying dancing, great food, and just plain fun. Chanyeol's mother had scheduled for the two to have a short honeymoon now, and a longer one once the baby was born. While Chanyeol was dancing with his mother, HaNeul sat munching on a small slice of wedding cake and chatting with Lay, Xiumin, and Lauren, a very angry older woman stormed into the restaurant, showing the two security guards 'her' invitation before shoving herself past them. She rushed into the main area, her dark brown eyes scanning for a certain, now married woman. Gabbi laughed at a joke Lay had mentioned about the baby being born on fire and having the rapping skills from its father, as the same lady stormed up to her a tapped her on the shoulder.

"You miss, have a lot of explaining to do" she said, her deep brown eyes showing anger.

Gabbi instinctively flinched at the sound of her mother's voice before turning to her and standing up. She looked her in the eyes, a serious and rather calm look on her face.

"Mom. I know you're probably angry I didn't tell you about the wedding." She said in english. The whole room seemed to go silent with her words, as Chanyeol found himself making his way to her side for support.

"You're damn right" she said crossing her arms and eyes Chanyeol has he protectively took a small step in front of her. HaNeul rested her hand lightly on his arm and smiled at him sweetly.

"But I know why I didn't tell you. You know why? You would have flipped your lid if I had told you I was getting married before I had completed my schooling. You would have not approved and with everything that's going on I don't need that kind of stress on my life, okay?" she said, looking away from her at the floor. Her mother's gaze softened slightly. Chanyeol, not understanding, looked confused as she shed a single tear.

"That doesn't mean you run off with some random celebrity I've both never met nor heard of. You know how I found out about your wedding? Some stupid entertainment show said they heard rumors that ChanYeol or however you say his name was getting married to a college student his age and then they showed your picture. Not to mention, Shanice left her invitation behind, and it said you wanted baby items as a wedding present. Please tell me you haven't gone and screwed up your whole college career." she said, a little bit of concern slipping into her voice occasionally.

Gabbi looked up sharply. "First off, I'm a grown woman. I have my own car, my own apartment, my own job, and everything I have gotten now I've worked for. I'm not a teenager asking you to support this child. Me and Channie can do it on our own. No one asked you here anyway…" she said, more tears slipping from her eyes. "Remember when they told me when I was 18 I would never have kids? This baby is not a disaster, she's a miracle, so don't treat her like she's ruining my life when on the other hand she's doing nothing but making it better. You're the one that's ruining things around here. Why can't you just accept that I'm an adult and this is my decision?!" she yelled, stomping her foot hard enough to shake the floor. As much as the english people in the room wanted to celebrate the fact that the baby was a girl, they said nothing as she looked up, wiping her eyes. "You've got two options. Accept your granddaughter, son in law, and daughter and move on, or live in the past, keep denying what's here now, and not let it go. Your choice. But I would prefer you make your choice away from me right now." she said wiping her eyes. Her mother said nothing, but looked at the tan girl with a mixture of surprise and confusion before nodding and leaving. As soon as her mother left, she collapsed into her husbands arms and sobbed.

Ugh I hate writing sad chappies...what would you have said to Gabbi's mother? Please leave a comment with your response!


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Surprises

Unexpected Surprises

One cold November day, Gabbi and Chanyeol made their way into the doctor's office. Today would be the day they found out about the child's gender and growth, or so Chanyeol thought.

He tapped his toes against the carpet in the dorm before deciding to sit down on the couch to wait instead.

"DAMMIT LUHAN WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY GYM SHOES?" She bellowed from Chanyeol's room. He peeked around the corner just in time to see Luhan and Kai run down the hall covering their mouths to keep from laughing. "I swear if I'm late for this god damned appointment I'm killing you both!" she called, now in a much calmer voice. The boys ran off when they heard her coming, still giggling like school girls. She wobbled into view wearing red ones instead and adjusting her coat angrily. She grumbled to herself as she struggled to button the buttons close to the bottom. Quickly, Chanyeol got up and helped her button the ones closest to the bottom with ease.

"Thanks so much Yeolie" she said, kissing him on the nose before. Sighing. "My shoes don't match my pants or my shirt!" He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before taking her hand in his.

"Eh it doesn't matter. You're pregnant, this is your one chance to be messy and not care! You've got a whole nother 4 months of it too." He teased, making her smile.

"If you say so. You know I don't like to look bad in public."

"Who cares." He said, leaning down to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. "Ready to go?" She nodded, pulling her car keys out of her purse and handing them to Chanyeol before glaring over her shoulder at the two boys who were peaking around the wall. They flinched when her heated gaze met theirs.

"You two bozos better put my shit back before I-" Chanyeol dragged her out by her arm.

"If you keep scolding we won't have time for breakfast! I want crepes jagi" he whined, pulling her with him. She pouted before complying and following him out to the car. She hated those mischievous boys sometimes...but she loved them any other time!

After the couple filled up on crepes and other pastries and took selcas with random fans, just because HaNeul wanted to, they headed to the doctor's office.

Once the boring paperwork was filled out, the doctor brought her back, weighed her, and did some simple things before she laid her across the table.

"Would you like to see the sex of your baby?" she asked, spreading the cold jelly across her belly for an ultrasound.

"Well I already know, but Chanyeol wasn't here last time so I think he should see for himself." She nodded and smiled as she turned the screen on.

"Isn't she wiggly today?" Doctor Kim asked. Gabbi sighed.

"She's almost always wiggly. She really likes to move around when I lay down. She doesn't kick often though, mostly wiggling." Doctor Kim moved the wand around and nodded.

"Well you'll have plenty of time for kicking in the months to come" she adjusted the picture and smiled. "Alright dad, there's the baby's feet and legs" she moved it up a bit. "And here's the pelvis. If you look closely, right here" she said, placing a finger on the screen. "What do you see?" she asked. Chanyeol squinted at the screen and looked confused.

"Uh, nothing but...skin?" he asked.

"Exactly! That means you're having a little girl! Congratulations!"

"Oh come on Chanyeol don't be such a baby" HaNeul said, nudging his arm as he drove. His skin was pale and slightly sweaty.

"That means I have to fight off boys and brush hair and play dress up…" he mumbled. She laughed.

"And have tea parties and take her to ballet and cheerleading and teach her the piano. You're not upset are you?" she asked. He looked over at her and shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot at the dorms.

"I just thought it would be a boy...I bought a little baseball mitt the other day…" he said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Gabbi raised an eyebrow at him. "I said I would give you 15,000 won if it was a girl" he said, setting the bills on the seat before getting out of the car.

"Wait a minute why can't she play baseball too!" she said, realizing what he said, as she too got out of the car. He shook his head.

"No boys sports. No boys at all. She'll go to an all girls school until she graduates."

HaNeul snorted. "Like hell she is." she said unlocking the door and entering before kicking her shoes off. She lazily flopped onto the couch and put her feet up before yawning. "I'm taking a nap. Have fun telling the boys" she said with a wink, before rolling over and closing her eyes. Chanyeol groaned loudly before searching for his hyungs to give them the great news.

So? What did you think? So I know someone out there has been reading (We're up to 34 views on Wattpad and 22 on fanfiction) so please please leave a comment, review, or vote. I would greatly appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Birthdays

**AN: Wow! Only 4 more total reads, and we'll be at our first goal of 50 (On wattpad)! You know what that means? That means you guys get your lemon chappie (or a fluffy one, you guys pick here: /1FD2pI ). I'll tally the votes for chapter 8 or 9 (depending on how many votes come in). Keep up the good work! I have yet to get a comment (if you can't vote please comment your answer) but we'll see how that goes ^^. (I may write the chapter but not post it until I get to 50 here)**

Unexpected Birthdays

December 4th came quicker than the two has expected. In the days after their wedding, both her and Chanyeol had become closer. When the baby would keep her up with her kicking, he would bring his guitar over and play sweet melodies or rub her belly until she stopped. They set the routine that even if they were apart every Friday they would eat ramen and make plans for the baby. So far, they were still arguing over a first name, but had settled on the middle name Chara, meaning joy, because of how much joy she already brought the two of them. Her nursery, which also served as Gabbi's office, was beginning to be painted pink with a blue ceiling that would have clouds and the constellations. Both Xiumin and Chen had begun construction on her crib but had not completed it. The two had already decided what kindergarten and preschool she would go to as well as what books to read her and what stuff to teach her before she got to school.

Today, after a long day of shopping for the final days of shopping, the couple had dropped half of the things off at Gabbi's apartment and brought the rest back to the dorms. By that time, it was almost dinner time, but the boys still hadn't cooked anything, bought anything or gone out.

"Ah, the woman is here!" Kris said, hopping up from his place on the couch and grabbing the bags from her arms. "Lemme take these!" he said sweetly, marching them off to the spot they had cleared in Chanyeol's room for the baby. Gabbi raised an eyebrow at him as she slipped her gym shoes off.

"Why so sweet all of a sudden?" she asked slipping off her coat. Kai, who was also sitting on the floor, looked up at her and grinned.

"We haven't eaten since breakfast because D.O went to the movies…" he said, laughing. "I bet he wants food from you." Gabbi laughed sarcastically before going over to the couch and sitting down to text Lauren who had been asking what she needed to buy for her niece.

"He's got it backwards if he thinks I'm about to waddle all the way into that kitchen and slave over a hot stove. Do you _know_ how much pain I've been in today? Six stores Kai, six. Do you know how much I've walked?" she said with a huff. "He's got me messed up" She grumbled putting her feet up. "I feel like a beached whale."

Kai snickered. "Can you buy us some food then?" he said, giving her the puppy dog eyes. She nodded.

"Why didn't anyone just order a pizza or something. You guys are so incompetent sometimes" she said reaching over to turn on the TV before dialing the number of the pizza place. Xiumin sauntered in, along with Chen, Tao, Sehun and Suho, as they all looked tired and sweaty.

"Hey Neulie" they said as they walked past. She held her nose before putting her hand over the receiver.

"You guys smell like lake water and sweat" she grumbled, tossing a pillow at Chen, making him laugh.

"Well we just got back from playing basketball by the river" Tao explained as he went into the kitchen in search of a water bottle.

"Ugh, go take a shower or something" she complained before getting serious on the other end of the phone. "Hi, I would like to order 3 large pizzas, one meat lovers, one veggie supreme and one cheese. I would also like 2 orders of breadsticks. Yes that's all. Thank you so much." she said before telling them the address. "I'll be right back" she said, getting up and waddling in the direction of the bathroom. As she stood in the bathroom fixing her hair, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Blood dripped from in between her legs and in an instant she was terrified. She collapsed to the ground in severe pain.

"Chanyeol!" She yelled through gritted teeth. Even from the bathroom she could hear his large feet thundering toward her and in seconds he was on his knees with both hands on her head.

"Jagiyah? Gwenchana?" He asked as the whole world seemed to become a blur and spin. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the main room and with the blaring of the TV and the panicking hyungs voices she passed out.

After she was rushed to the hospital, HaNeul had been taken back into emergency surgery. At some point, she'd gone into an early labor but as hard as they tried, they could not bring her back to consciousness, so the doctors went ahead and gave her a c-section. The little girl was born about an hour into the surgery. Her curly hair was so long, it got caught in the wires and after cutting the cord, they asked Chanyeol to cut it. As they attempted to get her to breath, she seemed to turn bluer and bluer and they rushed her out of the operating room, with them calling a code blue and ordering more doctors to the NICU.

When Gabbi finally came to, she was lying in a hospital bed. The only noise in the room was the beeping of the monitor she was hooked up to. She began to panic when she realized her stomach was no longer huge. Slowly lifting up her gown she noticed she had stitches which stung to the touch. Feeling both terrified and confused she searched for a button to call the nurse when Chanyeol walked in, wiping tears from his eyes. She looked at him but couldn't find the words to speak. Her heart raced when the two of them locked eyes, but Chanyeol kept his silence, adjusting the hat on his head and coming to her side to sit in a nearby chair. He sat slowly, sighing loudly as he grabbed her hand and forced out a smile.

"Gabbi, how are you?" he said, using her real name for the first time in a long time. Her breath hitched in her throat was she attempted to reply.

"Where's the baby?" she barely choked out. He looked her deep in the eyes.

"She's in the NICU. Her lungs are too weak and they don't think she'll make it" he said, tears brimming his eyes. Rather than cry she looked serious. "The doctors say she's got a fighting chance because when she was born, she wasn't breathing. Somehow they got her to take her first breath however."

"How is she?" HaNeul asked, not breaking eye contact.

"She's okay I think. Her heart rate is really shaky, but I stayed with her for awhile. You should have heard her cry. She sounds so strong" he said, forcing a small smile. She smiled back with a nod.

"Where is she?" she said weakly. He nodded toward the hallway.

"She's down the hall." he said. "Do you want me to ask if you can go down there?" she nodded. "Okay" he said before leaving for a moment. As soon as the door was shut she placed her hands over her eyes and began to sob, only for D.O to walk in. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at him. He looked insanely tired, as he sat on the side of her bed and moved short hairs out of her face. Before he gave her a weak smile.

"You can cry, if you need to." he said, placing his hand over hers. She shook her head.

"I need to be strong for her. I have to be" she said, nodding at him. He just looked at her, as if trying to analyze her true feelings before he nodded back before giving her a gentle hug. Chanyeol returned, bringing a wheelchair with him and wearing his glasses. He offered her his famous happy virus grin before he came over and offered her the seat.

"Your chauffeur has arrived madame" he said, before he came over and lifted her into his arms. Her stomach ached despite his attempt to sit her down softly. "All the guys are in the room with all the babies. It's a really funny site to see" he said. making sure to unclick the brakes on her chair before turning it around and getting ready to head out. He pushed her close to the door before stopping and opening the door.

"Dear sir can you open the door please?" he said, motioning towards the door. D.O nodded, walking in front of Gabbi and opening the door with ease before he stood outside. Chanyeol rolled her out and down the hall in the direction of the NICU. After rolling around 2 more corners they came across a long window with a door on the end. D.O kindly opened the door and led them in. In the room a couple other sets of parents were looking into small glass boxes, but it was quite a sight to see ten men, all different sizes, standing around one small box. When the door opened, they all looked at her and gave her a smile before the group seemed to part, letting her by. Chanyeol wheeled her closer and helped her to her feet letting her lean most of her weight against her as he wrapped his long arms around her waist. She peered in and instantly her eyes began to tear up. The little girl hand on nothing but a little pink hat and a diaper that was much too big for her tiny frame, but she was beautiful. She had pale skin and was no bigger than Chanyeol's hand. Her short hair stuck out from under the hat and she was attached to all different kinds of monitors and things that beeps occasionally. She placed a hand on the glass and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Her hair was so long they made me cut it after I cut her cord" Chanyeol said, placing his chin on her shoulder as she yearned to hold her.

"Hi baby" she whispered placing her hand on the cool glass before more tears came into her eyes, and she finally cried. Chanyeol embraced her tighter and allowed her tears to soak into his shirt.

"They said you can take her out and hold her if her heart is stronger tomorrow" Tao informed, flashing her a smile. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was so tiny!

"How much does she weigh?" she asked, wiping tears from her eyes, making Baekhyun grin.

"4lbs 6 ounces. She only has to be 7lbs to leave the hospital, so she doesn't have too long to go" he said getting down closer and looking at her. "She opened her eyes for a little bit earlier but I think she's sleeping again now. Or wondering why there are so many people around her…" he said making the boys chuckle.

"Did you name her?" she asked, giving Chanyeol a side look. He took a crumpled up napkin out of his pocket.

"I uh...I was going to, but I wanted you to approve first" he said showing it to her. In his sloppy handwriting he had written Wynter and next to it in parentheses were the hangul for Gyeol. "I just thought she looked like a Wynter. Right after she started breathing Kai said it started snowing outside and hasn't stopped yet" he gave her a warm smile, which she returned as more tears ran down her cheeks. She nodded.

"Happy Birthday Park 'Gyeol' Chara." she whispered as more tears seemed to find their way down her cheeks.

And now the ish hitting the fan chapter! Will Gyeol be okay? Who knows! (you will soon XD) Please review, I would appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 8:His Cuddle Bug (gift chapter)

**Omg I'm so sorry for not being here (I was super busy and not feeling well)...but omg….we have 101 reads guys! Thats means I owe you another fluffy chapter after this one (or lemon, you tell me lol). Well here it is! I wanna see if anyone notices the change between the previous chapters and this one...hmmm...if you get it, comment (review), okay? (Sorry this is posted on both Wattpad and here so it's two different things lol)**

**His Cuddle Bug**

Gabbi woke up slowly, her head on the chest of her sweet husband. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while the other ran cool fingers through her hair. She peeked up and him and smiled.

"Yeolie?" she said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hm?" he asked, placing his chin on her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked, making him grin down at her.

"I'm being a cuddle bug. Ya know, in a few months we'll have our own little cuddle bug to cuddle with." He kissed her forehead and moved the hand in her hair to her stomach, rubbing small circles and enjoying the way the baby kicked. Snow fell softly to the ground outside and Gabbi turned her head enough to look.

"I don't think she likes the snow" she said, watching small cold puff balls flutter down endlessly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that jagi?" he inquired. She placed his hand over his, feeling her strong kicks through his hands.

"She always gets like this when it snows" stated, smiling. "She doesn't like the cold either."

"Then she takes after the both of us" he grumbled as he pulled the blanket around them and hugged her close to his body.

"You're cold babe?" she wondered. He nodded and she pouted at him.

"How can you be cold with someone this hot in bed with you?" He laughter seemed to make the baby kick harder as HaNeul giggled too.

"You cheeky little thing" he mumbled, kissing her ear.

"You thought I was kidding?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows before sticking her tongue out at him.

"You know what, I am seeming kind of hot. I think my hands are burning. Don't boil the baby!" he joked, snickering. She nudged him playfully.

"I love you, you big puppy" she said, cuddling him. He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"I love you too, jagiya."

**I know this is short, but if I get 4 comments (reviews) the next one is sure to be longer~**


	10. ENDING: Homecoming

Homecoming

Gabbi yawned as she ran her hair through her wet hair, a little bit of extra pep in her step. Today, she would finally be able to bring her sweet baby girl home. Luckily the boys weren't busy, so they had agreed to accompany her to the hospital and back home. She'd spent most of the night cleaning the boy's dorm and the room they'd dedicated to Gyeol's nursery. Around 6 that morning, she took a shower and was dressed by 7. At 8, she made breakfast for the boys and by 8:30 she'd woken everyone up and given them the clothes she had washed for them.

"Did you eat already?" D.O asked her, placing his dishes in the sink. She nodded, covering her mouth to let out the 3rd yawn of the morning. "Did you sleep last night?" he asked, moving curls away from her eyes to reveal the dark bags that had suddenly appeared.

"No. There was too much to do. I cleaned the nursery just incase there was any dust, I don't want her sneezing. And I packed the car and fixed the car seat and made sure her bag was packed and everyone's clothes were clean and things." she paused to yawn again. D.O shook his head at her.

"I told you to sleep in last night!" he scoulded. She shrugged, yearning for coffee. "When we come back I want you to go to bed for awhile. Me and Chanyeol will handle Gyeol." he said, that motherly look of worry in his eyes.

"What if she cries or something? I'll just stay up" she said, shaking her head at him before going over to the dining table and picking up empty bowls.

"Ha-nie" he siad, using his pet name for her. She raised an eyebrow. "We'll handle it, okay? You trust me with Gyeol-lie, right?" She thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Don't let her out of your sight. And don't let Luhan or Kai hold her too much. Last time that happened, she threw up…" D.O laughed. "Of course not. Now, shall we get outta here and pick up my niece?" She smiled before along with the other 11 boys, they departed.

Once at the hospital, Gabrielle nervously headed straight to the nursery. The nurses had already prepared her things, and were happily waiting near her crib as she looked up at them.

"HaNeul" they greeted, before bowing. "I think she's been waiting for you." Gabrielle blushed slightly.

"How was she last night?" she asked, peering down at her plump child, who peered back.

"She slept gracefully and only woke up twice to eat. Her vitals were stable all night and she's been rather...verbal for a 5 week old. Plenty of cooing" one of them answered. Gabrielle gently lifted her out of the crib and into her arms, only to rub noses with the child. Gyeol's bright eyes found hers and she smiled at the feeling of her mother's nose on her own.

"We wish you two a wonderful life." Another nurse said, just as the uncles entered, Chanyeol in front, carrying her carrier.

"Here you go, jagiya" he said, setting it on the floor and peeking over her shoulder. "Annyeong gongju!" he said, making faces at her. "Are you ready to come home with appa and umma and your uncles and everyone?" He said, as Gabrielle turned around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Awww!" Luhan, Baekhyun and Tao all said simultaneously, and Kris snapped a picture. HaNeul blushed and smiled at them. Lay smiled and stepped forward and bowed 5 times to the nurses.

"Thank you for taking care of our kiag." The nurses smiled at him and bowed as well. Luhan and Kai helped Gabrielle put her little coat and boots on. Chanyeol slipped her hat onto her head and smiled when she attempted to pull it off.

"Ani, aga!" he said, pulling her chubby little fingers away from the hat and kissing them.

D.O came up to speak with the nurses as Gabrielle laid Gyeol in her carrier. Xiumin leaned down to help her with the straps and place her blanket over the top. Chanyeol helped her to her feet and smiled at her.

"Let's go home guys" he said, picking Gyeol's carrier up and digging in his pocket to hand HaNeul a pair of sunglasses. She slid them onto her face and took Chanyeol's hand in her's proudly.

Togther the twelve men left the hospital, being led by Gabrielle and a few managers who pushed back reporters and fans who snapped pictures of the baby carrier and the guys before they entered their vans and pulled off to start their new lives together.

So this is where I'll be ending it for now. The rest will be published as a separate story! The next part may take some time to be up, but please be patient (I need to add the whole thing on AFF as well as finish it on Fanfiction) Thanks for all of the reads and votes and please, pass this story along to other EXOtics!


End file.
